Systems are known for the protection of secured areas. Such systems typically include the use of one or more sensors that detect threats within the secured area. A local audible alarm may also be provided to notify authorized occupants present within the secured area of detected threats.
Threats detected by such systems may include any event that threatens the health and/or safety of human occupants or assets. An example of a threat to human occupants may include toxic gas. Other threats to the safety of occupants and/or assets may include fire, explosion, or unauthorized intruders.
In general, a security system may include a control panel that monitors each of the sensors within the secured area. Where the security system is used within a home, the control panel may include a number of operational states, including armed away, disarmed, armed stay, etc. A display and a user interface may be located within the secured area and be used by an occupant of the secured area to individually select each of the operational states.
In each of the states, a processor of the control panel may monitor a respective set of sensors for activation. Upon activation of any of the sensors, the processor may send an alarm message to a central monitoring station.
While such systems work well, they are subject to false alarms. For example, an occupant may forget to disarm the system when entering the secured area. In order to avoid false alarms, security personnel of the central monitoring station will often place a telephone call to an occupant to confirm the alarm. Accordingly, a need exists for better and more reliable methods of communicating with occupants.